Hasta Ed Vista, Baby
Story It was morning , at the team Antonnucci " that movie 2012 was very interesting but to bad that the humanity dint have a chance to save the earth i hope it wont happen to real life " double d said " hey sockhead do you think movies comes to life no come one lets go and eat " eddy said and they go eat and after they eat grim appears " okay children the next challenge is at studio 37 " grim said and dissapeared , the kids are at studio 37 and then the lights go out " hey who turned out the lights " eddy said " sarah im scared " jimmy said " me too jimmy " sarah said " hasta la vista , baby " someone said " whos that " eddy asked and the light turned on and it was a man " oh man its the terminator " kevin said and grim appeared " hello contenstents i think you meet the terminator " grim said " so i quess that the challenge of today is the movie based on the terminator right " nazz said " of course nazz , todays first challenge is to defeat all the robots , you must destroy the machine that is controling the robots if its destroyes then the robots will turn off so lets begin " grim said and the challenge begin and the robots showed up " okay lets kick some robot butt " eddy said and begin to attack the robots so does team Mclintyre and they fighted the robots while johnny was sneaking to the machine that was controling the robots and he get to the machine " lets destroy this thing plank " johnny said and he destroyed the machine and the robots were off and grim appeared " team Antonnucci wins the first challenge now to the next challenge " grim said . the kids were at the next challenge " the next challenge is to defeat the scammers who are in their robots " grim said and the kankers appeared with their giant robots " hello boyfriends " the kankers said together " your time is up kankers " eddy said " and for team Antonnucci who win from the first part of the challenge they will have help from actor who plays the terminator " grim said and he disappeard " lets rock baby " the terminator said and they begin to battle , the terminator destroyed the robot of marie " oh shot " marie said and ed and eddy destroyed the robot of may and the last was lee her robot was tough then other robots but then johnny and plank hide in the back of the robot and opened the window and knock out lee and destorying the robot " we did it plank " johnny said and grim appeared " the winner is johnny and plank they get 10 and the rest of team Antonnuci get 9 points but the team Mclintyre dont get a point and johnny and plank your reward is to eat tonight at the restaurant of the studio free " grim said " yay " johnny said . Points ed:9 edd:9 eddy:9 rolf:0 kevin:0 nazz:0 sarah:0 jimmy:0 johnny 2x4:10 plank:10